


My Angel

by shotgunsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angsty Schmoop, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Dean, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season 9/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsammy/pseuds/shotgunsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece of schmoopy Destiel and Dean angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr (honeymish)

Cas was sitting alone in the bunker’s library, brushing up on some lore books. Sam and him had been digging through the old, dusty archives all day, desperately trying to find a cure to the Mark of Cain. Meanwhile, Dean was on an errand two towns over, tracking down an old volume that more or less consisted of their last chance against beating the Mark.

Sam had gone to bed a few hours ago, completely exhausted after staying up for days of research. It was almost two in the morning when Cas was pulled out of his reading by the metal clank of the bunker door.

Dean was standing at the top of the stairs, slumped against the heavy door, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

“Dean?” Cas got up from his chair and quickly made his way across the library and control room. Dean tilted his head slightly, barely acknowledging Cas's presence.

Was he hurt?

The angel rushed up the stairs. “Dean, look at me.” he patted the taller man’s cheek, turning his head to face him. “Are you hurt?”. Dean stared blearily at the other man and shook his head.

“Naw, Cas, 'm fine.” He gave the angel a watery smile, his head lolling on his shoulders. “No, Dean, you are not “fine”.” insisted the shorter man, even using quotations marks for emphasis. He hauled Dean up and, yeah, he definitely smelled like whiskey and God-only-knows-what-else.

The two men slowly made their way down the stairs, Dean slumping against the shorter man like a dead weight. Though Cas knew the hunter would be much more comfortable sleeping in his own bed, he decided it would be wiser to simply lay him down on the library couch when he realized how truly intoxicated he was.

It took him a few moments to piece together exactly  _how_  Dean had gotten back to the bunker, but when he did, Castiel was furious. “Dean, did you drive yourself here?”. The hunter looked up at him from where he was sitting on the couch. “S’okay, Cas. 'don't matter 'nyway.” he slurred.

Cas looked down at him, stricken. “Like hell it doesn’t matter, Dean! How could you be so reckless? Why are you doing this to yourself, I don’t understand.”. Dean closed his eyes, his drunken composure slipping away. “It don’t matter. 'm cursed. 'nd I’m tired of fighting this, Cas.”. He paused before whispering “Didn’t find the damn book, the Mark ain’t gonna go away.”

Castiel understood now. He gently pushed Dean down so he was lying on the couch as comfortably as possible, with his long bowlegs awkwardly draped over the armrest.

“We  _will_  find a cure, Dean. You should rest.” Cas hushed him. Dean seemed to relax a little, stretching over the furniture until he finally settled with resting on his back. He stared up at Cas with glassy eyes for a long moment.

“Ya got really pretty eyes, Cas.”

The angel blushed at that. “You are drunk, Dean. Rest, now.”

Dean kept staring at him, a soft smile spreading on his face, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “'m not tired.” he answered.

Cas shook his head and took the blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over the hunter’s body. “Fine. Then at least let me get you some water.”

Dean burrowed himself deeper into the couch before mumbling “So good to me, Cas.”, followed by a quiet yawn.

Castiel offered him a small smile, which Dean returned before closing his eyes and snuggling into the blanket.

And when he softly whispered “My angel.” before drifting off to sleep, it certainly didn’t go unnoticed to Cas.


End file.
